elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol
Sol is a single-star system in the Orion-Cygnus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. It is host to /Earth/, the terrestrial planet from which humans originated. The terraformed planet /Mars/ is the capital of the Federation. To enter the Sol system a player must first obtain a permit from the Federation. This permit is given after gaining the rank of Petty Officer with the Federal Navy Auxilliary. Sol contains eight planets and numerous dwarf planets. System Layout * /Sol/ (Class G star) ** Nav Beacon ** /Mercury/ (Landfall body, metal rich) *** /Walz Depot/ (Surface port) *** /Ehrlich City/ (Surface port) *** /Furukawa Enterprise/ (Surface port) *** /Daedalus/ (Orbis station) ** /Venus/ (High metal content world) *** /Burnell Station/ (Civilian outpost) ** /Earth/ (Earth-like world) *** Capital Ship - A Federal Navy Farragut Battle Cruiser permanently guards the planet. *** /Abraham Lincoln/ (Orbis station) *** /Li Qing Jao/ (Orbis station) *** /M.Gorbachev/ (Orbis station) *** /Moon/ (Rocky body) **** /Galileo/ (Ocellus station) ** /Mars/ (Earth-like world, terraformed) *** /Mars High/ (Orbis station) ** /Asteroid Belt/ (Rocky belt) ** /Jupiter/ (Class I gas giant with rocky rings) *** /Io/ (Rocky body) **** /Columbus/ (Ocellus station) *** /Europa/ (Landfall body, icy) **** /Chargaff Reach/ (Surface settlement) **** /Fung's Claim/ (Surface settlement) **** /Haberlandt Survey/ (Surface port) **** /Illy Enterprise/ (Surface settlement) *** /Ganymede/ (Landfall body, rocky) **** /Durrance Camp/ (Surface port) *** /Callisto/ (Landfall body, rocky) **** /Schottky Reformatory/ (Surface port) **** /Daimler Camp/ (Surface settlement) ** /Saturn/ (Class I gas giant with icy rings) *** /Enceladus/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Tethys/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Dione/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Rhea/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Titan/ (Rocky ice world) **** /Titan City/ (Orbis station) *** /Iapetus/ (Landfall body, rocky) ** /Uranus/ (Class I gas giant with icy rings) *** /Ariel/ (Landfall body, rocky) *** /Umbriel/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Titania/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Oberon/ (Landfall body, icy) ** /Neptune/ (Class I gas giant with icy rings) *** /Triton/ (Landfall body, icy) ** Barycentre of Pluto and Charon *** /Pluto/ (Rocky body) *** /Charon/ (Landfall body, rocky) ** Ancient Probe - Voyager 1 ** Ancient Probe - Voyager 2 Minor Factions * Mother Gaia (Democracy, Federation) * Federal Congress (Democracy, Federation) * Sol Workers Party (Democracy, Federation) * Sol Constitution Party (Democracy, Federation) * Sol Nationalists (Democracy, Federation) * Wise 0855-0714 Gold Gang (Anarchy, Independent) Notes * All Alpha and Beta backers were automatically granted the permit to Sol. * The Sol System in Elite Dangerous is different in various ways to its real life counterpart: ** Mars has two small moons in real life - Phobos and Deimos. These might have been destroyed during the terraforming of Mars in 2286 in Elite Dangerous. In real life, Phobos is slowly spiralling towards Mars, adding another theory that both may have impacted Mars. ** The system in real life has two asteroid belts - the Main Belt between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter, and the Kuiper Belt beyond Pluto. There is also a cluster of "Trojan" asteroids around each of the two Lagrange points on Jupiter's orbit, and "Near-Earth Objects" (NEOs) that are constantly being monitored. ** The rings of Jupiter and Neptune are extremely faint and cannot easily be seen with the naked eye. The rings of Saturn and Uranus, on the other hand, are more visible. ** The real Sol system has numerous "dwarf" planets - Ceres, Eris, Sedna, Quaoar, Makemake, Haumea, Ixion, and much more. Pluto is one of these, but is included in the game since it was considered a planet historically and at the time of release of Frontier: Elite II. ** Jupiter and Saturn in the real-life Sol system both have almost 70 moons, Uranus has 27, and Neptune has 14. Most of them are tiny. ** Pluto has 5 moons - but all except Charon are tiny. * At a distance of 2.07 million light-seconds, Voyager 2 can be found. Voyager 1 can also be found. Their recorded messages are played in various languages. * /Burnell Station/ and /Titan City/ seem to have the best weapon outfitting in the system, while the stations around Earth seem to have the best internal outfitting.